


Playin‘ dumb

by kinnikunentayi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnikunentayi/pseuds/kinnikunentayi
Summary: 像男婴出生会有女性生殖器、或是女婴出生就拥有男性生殖器就是从他出生这代开始出现的事儿，这种基因异变像是一阵暗风刮过夜之城，毕竟他们每天吸进去那么多放射性物质，用T-bug的话来说，不长出第三条腿儿已经谢天谢地了。强尼男v cuntboy
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Playin‘ dumb

“V，听着，我需要你现在撸一管。”

“哦。你想抽一根？那就直说，不是没有商量的余地。”

如果你想使自己的请求无法拒绝，那就先抛出一个准被拒绝的提议。V盯着靠在窗台旁边的强尼，试图弄清楚他是否知道自己快死了，还是在用这种老掉牙的把戏整蛊自己。强尼用看傻x的眼神看了V一眼，即便是隔着遮着大半张脸的招牌红墨镜，V也强烈的感受到了。

“我说，撸管。能听懂吗？”强尼扶了下镜腿：

“问候问候你裤裆里的那小老弟，拍拍它的肩膀，鼓鼓劲。就算不是为了我，也能让你这怂包样好点。”

“靠。”V头疼的按住突突跳的脑门：“某大名鼎鼎的前恐怖分子就是这么给自己鼓劲的？银手，手淫吧。”

如V所言，这是间傻子才会住的烂屋子。头顶挂着架积满污垢的吊扇，床垫黄的像某个得了重病老头的尿渍。强尼·银手站在唯一一处空气清新的位置，身边的窗外是荒芜的海滩，悬着老橘皮似的暮色。大把的扬尘就像苍蝇似的拱来拱去。而就在这儿，强尼要求他撸一管。V在脑子里听到对面传来一句极其劲爆的“滚蛋”，震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。

面朝着那张几乎脱线的床，V又不合时宜的引出另一个理论：罪犯都会在犯罪地点故地重游，以唤起作案时的快感。强尼以前就半死不活的躺在这儿度过他的禁闭生涯，估计没少“打”发时间。现在他又带着他回来了，并提出了这样的要求。V吃力的转向强尼的方向，窗台边空荡荡的，一瞬间，强尼穿着黑色皮裤的腿在V眼前重新塑造出来。

“小子，给我到床上去。”

V赖在地板上：“那床看上去就像被狗尿过。”

“那就当是我尿的，好受些了吗。”

强尼弯下腰，捏起街头小子的下巴，把他提溜到房间另一头去。V就凭着那只机械银色手臂的力量，一直把摔在垫子里。强尼也跟着弯下腰，一只手从V的后腰摸到腰前，强尼看起来对这扯别人裤腰带的活计相当不满意，他拉着磨损的扣环——当然了，拉不下来：

“快点。”强尼不耐烦的催促着。

“我说，靠，”V给了强尼手臂一巴掌，“你来真的。”

“不然呢。”强尼叉腰看着V：“你是小的不好意思见人还是怎么样，别娘们唧唧的。”

“事情不是你想的那样。”

V抓着他可怜巴巴的裤腰带，在意识层面上感到强尼把它扯断了五次。雇佣兵又像死鱼似的在强尼胯下扭动了两下，最后终于放弃了。然而，接下来看到的事却让强尼大为火光：V逊毙了的休闲牛仔裤下确是毫无新意的平角内裤，待他用老奶奶织毛衣的扭捏劲儿把内裤也扒拉下来时，强尼凑的离V更近了，胸前两块狗牌几乎垂到他脸上。

“你鸡巴呢？”

“我没有鸡巴。”

“我靠！”强尼抓着脑袋，似乎无法接受这个事实：“那你他妈那些操人的记忆是怎么回事。你去云顶呢？”

“为什么这么惊讶，”V耸耸肩，“告诉你了，这游戏有Bug。”

V趁机挣开强尼，撑头侧卧在床上。凉丝丝的空气穿过他光溜溜的下腹，干燥的阴毛，还有天然生长的阴部。像男婴出生会有女性生殖器、或是女婴出生就拥有男性生殖器就是从他出生这代开始出现的事儿，这种基因异变像是一阵暗风刮过夜之城，毕竟他们每天吸进去那么多放射性物质，用T-bug的话来说，不长出第三条腿儿已经谢天谢地了。就只有强尼这种老古董还会大惊小怪，V的心里泛起了一丝邪恶的报复欲：

“你不是一直在我脑子里吗？我蹲着尿尿的时候你就一点没发现吗？”

“谁他妈要看你上厕所！”强尼用银色拳头崩溃的捶着床垫：“看来你的确是个孬逼了。”

“别搞人身攻击那一套。”V故意把裤子又往下蹭了点，往上躺了躺，像个装纯的婊子似的卖弄：“我说，我觉得你的提议很对。我的确很久没抓过鸡巴了，或许我该找个什么东西壮壮阳。”

强尼没想到V居然随身背了那么垃圾。他抖抖背包，在一堆废料中扒拉来扒拉去，最后居然真的找出来一只小口径银色手枪。

“阅女无数的大明星也会害羞？”

强尼的确是阅女无数，但他不承认V这种只长这着个逼就号称自己是女人的。而且他也不是害羞了。V现在硬是和他对着干似的叉开双腿躺在床上，像个拾荒的疯婆子似的躺在一堆垃圾中间，把屁股向下剥得一干二净，一只手伸到腿间来来回回的动作着。

“能感受到吗？”

这傻x无比的语气让强尼想要开口嘲讽极了，但他没有回头。他确实能感受到——用另一种方式，他能看到V此刻在对自己做什么。他一边用手指分开阴唇，一边往枪管上吹气，那死孩子的贱逼精神抖擞，似乎对作弄他兴致高涨极了，兴致勃勃的肿成粉色。另一面，他还鼓足了劲在空气中收缩那个小孔，很快有亮晶晶的体液溢出来。

“靠。”V没计划流水的。他伸长脖子看了看胯下，又看了看窗口试图把背影融入夜色的黑发男人，他知道他没胆量跳过来揍他——把它解释为早已死去的骑士精神吧，还是什么怀旧伦理什么的。所以干脆就计叫得越发夸张起来：

“强尼，小甜甜强尼。爹地这就用神枪喂饱你。”

V投来的的目光如芒在背。吹热的枪管温度远远低于他发烫的皮肤，即便是强尼知道枪里没装子弹，但当他用枪口朝下，试图插入自己身体里时，恐怖分子也忍不住打了个寒噤。而且V还浑然不知的浪叫着，好吧——

“你他妈的比你干倒的所有赛博精神病加起来还疯，你知道吗？”

目光迷离中，V看到强尼终于怒气冲冲的转过身，一个箭步闪现在床上：“操你的，把枪给我。”

“向我承认——”V捏紧枪向床头缩了缩，吞了口唾沫：“就是你想撸管了。”

“你就想证实这个？”强尼的墨镜片又放射出那种让人无处遁形的怜悯。

“你他妈也有弱点，别他妈的整的你没有身体就可以在老子脑子里为所欲为似的——”

强尼深深的吐了一口气。V的面颊在夜色中一片潮湿的红，大片暴露在外的皮肤正在太阳落山后的冷气中微微发抖。他伸出手，在他微微冒着冷汗的脑门上停留了三秒钟，最后泄气的降落到V的额边，仍有不服似的摸着他的毛刺刺的鬓角使劲搓了搓：

“好吧。孩子，好吧——把这事儿交给我，把枪给我。”

-

强尼没有实体，所以V不知道他是否真的把枪举起来了，还是一切只是他的臆想。他感到有冰凉的硬物正撑开他的身体，直径一圈一圈加大，挤开湿热的阴道。强尼的脸氤氲在夜色里，两块咬肌紧绷着，他稍稍沉下腰，甬道内的枪随之激烈的动作。枪身上凹凸不平的零部件挂着娇嫩的肉褶，V紧紧捏着强尼的手臂，在自己的手臂上感受到了相同的痛楚。

“……你把自己想象成我吗？我是指，我们可以——”

他费劲的直起腰，看到脑海中的灵魂脖颈到胸口汗如雨下，打湿了一块背心。强尼扭着死小孩的大腿，从牙缝里一字一顿的崩出来：

“老，子，是，枪。”

fin


End file.
